memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tag der Ehre (Episode)
B'Elanna Torres kämpft mit ihrem klingonischem Erbe und sieht dem Tag der Ehre entgegen. Die Voyager hingegen muss gegen die Caatati kämpfen, die Seven of Nine fordern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Seven of Nine steht in ihrem Borg-Alkoven als Chakotay den Frachtraum betritt. Sie tritt aus dem Alkoven und bittet ihn ihr eine Dienstzuweisung zu geben. Denn sie findet es schwierig die Tage allein zu verbringen und die Zeit vergeht nur langsam dadurch. Chakotay versteht dies und fragt sie, wo sie eine Tätigkeit sich vorstellen könnte. Sie möchte gerne in den Maschinenraum. Im Maschinenraum gibt es einen Riss im Kühlmittelinjektor, den Vorik versiegelt. B'Elanna Torres ist ärgerlich, weil die Arbeit nicht schnell genug voran geht und alles schief läuft an dem Tag. Vorik schlägt vor, dass sie die Kühlanlage neu konfigurieren sollten um so eine bessere Kontrolle über die Druckventilemissionen erlangen zu können. Torres will diese Arbeiten erst am nächsten Tag durchführen, während Vorik darauf besteht sie noch am selben Tag zu machen. Tom Paris betritt den Maschinenraum und übergibt Torres die gewünschte Auswertung der Steuerkontrolle. Torres bedankt sich dafür und Paris fragt nach, ob ihre Verabredung zum Abendessen nochs teht. Torres ist sich noch unsicher, weshalb Paris nachfragt, ob sie das Ritual heute durchführen und sie antwortet Nein. Sie habe keine Lust und keine Zeit für so etwas Sentimentales. Paris stimmt zu, worauf Torres ihm berichtet, dass am ganzen Tag alles schieflief. Daher will sie dieses obskure klingonische Ritual nicht durchführen. So verschlief sie, weil sie vergaß den Weckcomputer zu aktivieren und dann brannte der akustische Inverter ihrer Schalldusche durch. Daher blieb ihr keine Zeit zum Frühstücken, hier meldeten sich zwei Leute krank und sie musste die Generalüberholung der Treibstoffzelle streichen. Außerdem brach ein Injektor ohne Grund und spuckte Plasmakühlmittel aus, was Tom Paris als Pechsträhne bezeichnet. Tom Paris geht, als Chakotay kommt. Im Gehen warnt Paris Chakotay und mahnt ihn zur Vorsicht. Dieser informiert sie dass Seven hier arbeiten wird. Chakotay meint, dass sie eine Transwarpleitung herstellen könnten. B'Elanna Torres möchte das nicht, da sie nichts über die Tranwarptechnologie wissen. Chakotay eweist darauf hin, dass daher Seven of Nine ins Spiel kommt. Gemeinsam sollten sie an der Transwarpleitung bauen. Er stellt klar, dass dies ein Befehl ist. Akt I: Der Tag beginnt schlecht thumb|B'Elanna fragt Seven nach Schuldgefühlen Captain Kathryn Janeway spricht mit Seven of Nine in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und macht ihr klar, dass für sie die gleichen Regeln gelten wie für alle anderen an Bord des Schiffes. Es werden keine Sicherheitsleute im Maschinenraum postiert, aber sie muss die Vorschriften befolgen. Sie muss es unterlassen, Kontakt mit dem Borg aufzunehmen. Außerdem soll sie die Anweisungen von Torres befolgen. Captain Janeway spricht auch noch das mit dem Namen an und meint, ob sie nicht lieber mit Annika angesprochen werden würde. Doch Seven of Nine möchte dies nicht, da sie immer Seven of Nine war, solange ihre Erinnerung zurückreicht. Die beiden einigen sich auf Seven, obwohl es unpräzise ist in den Augen von Seven. Sie werden von Tuvok unterbrochen, der Janeway auf die Brücke ruft. Ein Schiff nähert sich der ''Voyager'', welches laut Tuvok schwer beschädigt ist. Die Energieemissionen zeigen an, dass es wohl nicht mit Warp fliegen kann. An Bord befinden sich mehrere Dutzend Lebenszeichen. Janeway lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Der Captain stellt sich als Rahmin von den Caatati vor. Zunächst entschuldigt er sich für den Zustand seines Schiffes und ihr Erscheinungsbild. Der Großteil seines Volkes ist vor einem Jahr von den Borg assimiliert. Dabei haben sie alles verloren. Janeway erkundigt sich, wie viele von ihnen entkamen. Ein paar tausend Caatati entkamen auf 30 Schiffen. Dies blieb übrig von einem Volk mit Millionen Einwohnern. Lumas erklärt, dass sein Volk einst stolz und kultiviert war. Sie bitten um Hilfe, und um Nahrungsmittel und Medikamente für die 88 Personen an Bord. Er fragt, ob sie eine Möglichkeit sieht, ihnen zu helfen. Janeway bittet ihn um eine Liste und will sehen, welche Hilfe sie ihnen gewähren können. Lumas bittet auch um eine kleine Menge von Thoriumisotopen, damit sie ihre Systeme reparieren können. Janeway sichert zu, mit ihrer Ingenieurin zu sprechen. Lumas ist sehr dankbar für die versprochenen Hilfe und die Verbindung wird beendet. Seven hat inzwischen ihre Arbeit im Maschinenraum aufgenommen. Torres erkundigt sich bei Vorik nach dem Stand der Arbeit mit den Thoriumisotopen. Der Vulkanier meldet ihr, dass er Probleme mit der Kontrolle der Neutronenabsorption. Um dieses Problem zu beseitigen, weist Torres ihn an, die Plasmatemperatur ein wenig zu erhöhen. Anschließend soll er das Thorium dem Captain bringen. Sie wendet sich daraufhin zu Seven of Nine, die wenige Meter entfernt steht. B'Elanna will wissen, ob sie so etwas wie Reue empfindet, wenn sie von Völkern wie den Caatati hört. Nach einer kurzen Stille antwortet sie mit Nein. B'Elanna kann es nicht fassen, dass Seven nicht auch das kleinste Schuldgefühl empfindet. Sie fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie ihre Taten nicht rechtfertigen will, oder wenigstens ein kleines Schuldgefühl empfindet. Seven kann dies nicht nachvollziehen, denn Schuld ist irrelevant. Da sie mit der momentanen Arbeit fertig ist, geht sie in den Frachtraum zurück und will in ihrem Alkoven warten. Torres stimmt dem zu. thumb|Ritual zum Tag der Ehre B'Elanna geht ins Kasino und stochert dort lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Dann kommt Neelix zu ihrem Tisch und meint, dass sie eine Aufgabe für ihn als Moraloffizier ist. Torres meint, dass es eine Herausforderung für ihn sein wird, sie aufzumuntern. Doch Neelix erklärt, dass er Herausforderungen mag und bietet ihr eine Blutpastete an – das traditionelle Essen zum Tag der Ehre. Wütend fragt sie ob Paris mit ihr geredet hat, was der Talaxianer jedoch verneint. Er meint, es sei seine Pflicht über die kulturellen Besonderheiten der einzelnen Crewmitglieder bescheid zu wissen. Daher hat er recherchiert und stieß auf den Tag der Ehre. Seinen Recherchen zufolge servieren viele Familien der Klingonen Blutpastete zum Tag der Ehre. Torres weist die Pastete jedoch zurück und will dieses Ritual nicht durchführen, wobei überprüft wird, ob ihr Verhalten im vergangenen Jahr den klingonischen Normen entspricht. Neelix will sich zunächst abwenden und zu seinem Tresenzurückgehen, entscheidet sich dann jedoch um und setzt sich zu ihr. Er spricht mit ihr, da eine schwarze Wolke über ihr zu hängen scheint. Der Moraloffizier meint, dass sie einen unterdrückten Zorn in sich spürt, den sie vielleicht explosionsartig entladen muss. Daher bietet er sich als Druckventil an – sie kann ihren Ärger los werden und er wird es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Torres müsse im Gegenzug nicht ihre Probleme in sich hineinzufressen. B'Elanna findet die Idee echt süß, nimmt aber nicht an, da sie nicht weiß, ob sie ihm das antun kann. Jedoch bittet sie ihn um einen Rat. Sie fragt Neelix ob sie den Tag der Ehre begehen soll. Der Talaxianer meint, dass er Traditionen immer für etwas bewahrenswertes hielt. Neelix rät ihr es auszuprobieren und sie lässt sich darauf ein und nimmt die Blutpastete. Torres meint, dass die Rituale nicht mehr so hasserfüllt auf sie wirken, wie zu der Zeit, wo ihre Mutter sie ihr zeigte. Allerdings hat sie Angst, weil sie nicht weiß, welche Wirkung das Ritual auf sie haben wird. Dann geht sie aufs Holodeck, wo sie ein Klingone erwartet, der die Zeremonie mit ihr durchführen wird. Er fragt nach ihrem Namen und Torres stellt sich vor. Er fragt, ob sie kommt, um ihre Ehre herausfordern zu lassen, was sie bestätigt. Er fragt sie, ob sie die Zeremonie bis zum Ende durchführen wird, was Torres bejaht. Dann beschreibt er ihr die herausfordernde und schwere Prüfung. Zunächst müsse sie vom Herzen eines geweihten Targs essen. Sogleich tritt ein Klingone mit einem gefüllten Teller herbei und Torres nimmt etwas von dem Herz und schlingt es angeekelt schnell herunter. Der Klingone meint, dass dies ihr Mut verleiht. Ihr Führer lässt dann das Mot'loch aus dem Grab des Kahless bringen, damit sie auf den Ruhm des größten Kriegers aller Zeiten trinken kann. Auch dieses Getränk schluckt sie herunter. Er berichtet weiter, dass Kahless alle seine Feinde auf dem Schlachtfeld besiegte und ein mächtiges Reich aufbaute. Dann fragt er, wie sie sich bisher als würdig erwiesen hat. Torres räumt zaghaft ein, dass sie bisher kein Reich aufgebaut hat und keine Feinde persönlich in der Schlacht besiegte und versucht sich damit zu rechtfertigen, dass sie nicht unter Kriegern lebt. Er fragt nun, wie sie sich auszeichnen wolle, worauf Torres meint, sie würde ihr Bestes tun. Diese für ihn jämmerliche Antwort amüsiert ihn. Er will sie auf die Probe stellen, indem sie sich dem Ritual der 20 Schmerzstäbe unterziehten soll. Außerdem solle sie sich mit einem Meister des Bat'leth im Kampf messen und dann die Schwefellagunen von Gorath durchqueren. Torres lehnt dies ab und will gehen. Der Klingone packt sie allerdings und besteht darauf, dass sie die Zeremonie durchführt. Dann stechen die Hologramme weiterer Klingonen sie mit Schmerzstöcken. Nach dem dritten Stich, wehrt sich Torres und schlägt die beiden Klingonen nach kurzem Kampf nieder. Dann bedankt sie sich für das Ritual und verlässt das Holodeck. Allein sitzt B'Elanna Torres in ihrem Quartier und starrt vor sich hin auf eine Anzahl von Gläsern. Da klingelt es an der Tür und sie bittet den Besucher herein. Es ist Tom Paris, der sie daran erinnert, dass sie die Verabredung zum Abendessen vergessen hat. Da sie nicht erschienen ist, hat er nach ihr gesucht und ging auf das Holodeck. Dort traf er auf einen Klingonen, der sich sein blaues Auge kühlte. Sie will nicht über die Geschehnisse auf dem Holodeck reden. Tom aber besteht darauf, da sie das Programm gemeinsam entwickelt haben und er nur fair sei ihn zu informieren. Es entwickelt sich ein Streit. Torres meint, dass Ehre und Unehre keine Rolle spielen, doch Tom meint, dass dies ein Teil ihres Erbes sei. Sie sei ihr ganzes Leben davor davongelaufen. Paris meint, dass sie ihn nicht wegstoßen soll. Tom wird von ihr förmlich hinausgeworfen. Im Gehen meint Paris, dass sie bald wirklich allein sein wird, wenn sie alle so behandelt, die ihr freundschaftlich begegnen. Nachdem Paris die Tür durchschritten hat, bereut Torres bereits ihre harsche Reaktion. Akt II: Der Tag wird noch schlechter thumb|Rahmin bedankt sich für die Hilfe. Inzwischen kehren einige Caatati-Raumschiffe zurück und treffen sich mit der Voyager. Rahmin berichtet Captain Janeway, dass sich allein auf seinem Schiff über 200 Personen befinden, die unter Hunger leiden. Für die Kinder jedoch sei es am schlimmsten. Obwohl sich alle Eltern für ihre Kinder aufopfern, reicht die Nahrung nicht und die Babies schreien in der Nacht vor Hunger. Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob sie jemals an die Besiedlung eines Planeten gedacht haben, was Rahmin bejaht. Allerdings hat man sie nirgendwo willkommen geheißen. Da sie keine Resourcen besitzen, werden sie überall als Vagabunden und Kriminelle behandelt. Chakotay meint, dass sie nicht ohne Mitgefühl sind, aber nicht jedem helfen können, da sonst ihre Ressourcen nicht mehr für sie selbst reichen. Rahmin entgegnet ihm, dass sie aus der Sicht seines Volkes in Luxus leben, da sie nicht Hunger leiden und über eine Vielzahl an Energiequellen und Replikatoren verfügen. Neelix meint, dass diese Vorwürfe an der Realität vorbeigehen und die Menschen freigiebiger sind, als jedes Volk, dem er begegnet ist. Janeway fragt, ob sie etwas abgeben könnten. Neelix meint, dass sie jedes Schiff mit einigen hundert Kilogramm Nahrung versorgen können. Außerdem informiert er den Doktor, der medizinische Vorräte bereitstellen wird. Rahmin bedankt sich bei Janeway und wünscht ihnen das Wohlwollen der Götter. Dann geleitet Tuvok Rahmin zum Transporterraum. Tom Paris und Seven of Nine treten inzwischen aus dem Turbolift und Paris erkundigt sich bei Seven nach eventuellen Problemen bei der Aktivierung einer Transwarpleitung. Seven meint, dass sie die Kontrolle übernehmen muss, da Paris keine Erfahrung hat. Als sie in einen Gang abbiegen, begegnen sie Tuvok und Rahmin. Er erkennt sie als Borg und will wissen was mit seiner Frau und seinen Kinder geworden ist. Tuvok kann ihn nur mit Mühe von ihr fernhalten und informiert ihn, dass Seven of Nine von vom Kollektiv befreit wurde und bringt ihn zum Transporterraum. Paris fragt Seven nach ihren Gefühlen, wenn der Cataati sie so verantwortlich macht. Seven meint, dass viele hier an Bord die gleichen Gefühle haben und dies ihre Arbeit nicht beeinträchtigt. Paris bietet ihr seine Hilfe an, sich an Bord einzuleben und Seen bietet an auf das Angebot zurückzukommen. thumb|Paris und Torres stoßen den Warpkern aus. Im Maschinenraum beginnt kurz darauf das Experiment mit der Transwarpleitung. Torres erklärt, dass sie die Transwarpleitung nur kurz öffnen, so viele Sensordaten wie möglich sammeln und sie dann wieder schließen werden. Sie stellt klar, dass sie einen Schritt nach dem Anderen machen will. Vorik meldet, dass eine Tachyonmatrix im Warpkern erzeugt wurde. Dann informiert Torres die Brücke, dass sie bereit sind. Anschließend lässt sie die Steuerkontrolle in den Maschinenraum umleiten und Paris bringt das Schiff auf Warp 2. So erzeugen sie ein ausreichend großes Subraumfeld. Als die Geschwindigkeit Warp 2,3 erreicht, aktiviert Vorik die Tachyonmatrix und beginnt mit der Emission der Tachyonen. Seven überwacht inzwischen die Sensoren, stellt aber kein Subraumfeld fest. Daher empfiehlt sie auf ein höheres Energieband zu schalten, was Vorik mit Torres' Zustimmung auch tut. Nachdem sich das Subraumfeld formiert, ertönt plötzlich ein Alarm. Die Chefingenieurin erkennt, dass Tachyonen in ihren Warpkern strömen. Paris lässt Vorik daraufhin das Feld abschalten, was jedoch nicht erfolgreich ist. Janeway erkundigt sich nach dem Stand und befiehlt die Evakuierung des Maschinenraums. Nachdem Vorik alle Energierelais deaktiviert hat, steigt das Tachyonniveau weiter, weshalb Torres die Evakuierung befiehlt. Seven geht erst nach Ermahnung. Torres bleibt zurück um den Warpkern abzuwerfen. Paris weigert sich mit Verweis auf seinen höheren Rang, den Maschinenraum zu verlassen. Paris kann die Dilithiummatrix nicht entkoppeln,. Torres will noch einen Trick probieren, doch Paris drängt sie zu fliehen. Sie teilt Paris Bedenken, weshalb Torres den Warpkern abwerfen lässt. Abrupt fällt das Schiff unter Warp und Torres informiert Janeway über Interkom darüber. Sie meint anschließend, dass dies der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens sei. Akt III: Auf der Suche Die Analyse der Schäden wird im Maschinenraum fortgesetzt. Da auch der Impulsantrieb ausgefallen ist, kümmert sich Vorik um die Reparatur desselben. Captain Janeway sucht nun den Maschinenraum auf und verlangt einen Bericht. Torres meldet, dass Warpkern inzwischen Millionen Kilometer entfernt ist. Außerdem seien die Impulsmaschinen schwer beschädigt und sie weiß nicht, wie lange die Reparaturen dauern. Sie meint, dass sie die Borg wieder in ihren Alkoven geschickt hat, da sie sie hier nicht mehr brauchen. Um das Schiff wieder flugtauglich zu machen, befiehlt Janeway Paris und Torres, den Warpkern mit einem Shuttle zu suchen und mit dem Traktorstrahl in einem Stück wieder zurückzubringen. thumb|Das Shuttle wird zerstört Nach dem Start mit dem Shuttle stoßen Torres und Paris auf eine unregelmäßige Ionenturbulenz und Paris versucht den Kurs zu ändern, um dieser auszuweichen. Torres fragt, was heute noch schiefgehen könnte und will nach der Bergung des Warpkerns ins Bett gehen. Paris meint, dass sie mit dem Abwurf des Warpkerns bereits den Tiefpunkt des Tages erreicht haben. In diesem Augenblick orten die Sensoren ein polymetallisches Signal, den Kern. Allerdings ist dort draußen auch ein Cataatiraumschiff, wie der Pilot feststellt. Paris meint, dass sie den Kern vielleicht nur für sie bewachen. Doch Torres hält dies für unwahrscheinlich. Die Cataati haben bereits mit der Bergung begonnen und versuchen den Kern mit einem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen. Paris öffnet eine Kommunikationsverbindung zum Caatairaumschiff und beansprucht den Kern. Daraufhin droht der Caatati das Shuttle mit Waffengewalt zum Abzug zu zwingen und reklamiert den Warpkern für sich. Torres weist darauf hin, dass der Kern höchst instabil ist und sie eine Antimaterieexplosion auslösen, wenn sie ihn mit dem Traktorstrahl abschleppen. Als die Caatati darauf nicht reagieren, versucht Torres mit einem Deflektorimpuls den Traktorstrahl der Außerirdischen zu unterbrechen. Dies funktioniert, doch die Cataati schicken im Gegenzug einen Antimaterieimpuls durch ihren Partikelstrahl zurück. Dadurch wird die Antimaterieeindämmung des Warpantriebs des Shuttles geschwächt und der Computer meldet, dass ein Hüllenbruch kurz bevorsteht. Um dies zu kompensieren leitet Torres Energie vom Antrieb und den Waffen um, doch dies zeigt keine Wirkung. Als das strukturelle Integritätsfeld versagt, verlassen Paris und Torres das Shuttle. Die beiden können sich grade noch in Raumanzügen in den Weltraum hinaus beamen während die Caatati mit dem Warpkern abziehen. Paris lässt den Computer ein Notsignal absetzen, jedoch scheint das Komsystem ausgefallen zu sein. Dann beamen sich die beiden in den Weltraum. Hilflos nur mit einem zwischen ihnen gespanntem Seil, dass ein Auseinanderdriften der beiden Astronauten verhindern soll, schweben die beiden im Raum und sehen, wie das Shuttle explodiert. Akt IV: Gestrandet im Weltraum Paris versucht die Voyager zu kontaktieren, doch diese antwortet nicht. Die Kommunikation funktioniert innerhalb der Anzüge nur in einem engen Umkreis. Paris meint, dass sie sie suchen werden, sobald sie die Impulssysteme repariert haben. Torres will bis dahin jedoch nicht hilflos im Raum treiben und stattdessen etwas unternehmen. Sie erzeugen durch Verbindung der Komsysteme ihrer Raumanzüge eine Phasenträgerwelle um die Voyager zu kontaktieren. Tom und B'Elanna kommen sich näher. Torres fragt ihn, wieso er immer an Kontakt denkt, wenn er sie sieht. Torres initiiert die Trägerwelle und Paris ist von dem Geräusch genervt. Er hofft, dass die Welle immer noch so stark ist, wenn sie bei der Voyager eintrifft. thumb|Janeway und Seven of Nine untersuchen den Unfall Auf der Voyager untersucht man in der Zwischenzeit den Unfall. Seven of Nine betritt den Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Janeway. Janeway erkundigt sich nach ihrem Befinden und bietet ihr Tee und Kaffee an. Der Doktor meint dass sie bald mit der Aufnahme organischer Nahrung beginnen kann. Der Captain meint, dass es üblich ist einen Unfall an Bord zu untersuchen, um das Risiko zu minimieren, dass er noch einmal geschieht. Da sie Torres nicht mehr befragen konnte, wendet sie sich nun an Seven und will wissen was passiert ist. Seven erklärt, dass sie den Warpkern gerade für Tachyonenausstöße rekonfiguriert hatten und diese Prozedur wohl das Leck verursachten. Auf Janeways Frage, antwortet Seven, dass Fähnrich Vorik die Tachyonausstöße kontrollierte. Seven überwachte die Transwarpfrequenzen. Janeway fragt, ob sie sich Zugriff auf die Deflektorkontrolle verschafft hat. Seven weist zurück, dass sie es sabotiert hat und beschuldigt Janeway, sie wie alle anderen Crewmitglieder zu misstrauen. Janeway erklärt, dass sie niemals Probleme mit Tachyonfeldern hatten. Seven reagiert leicht verärgert, es ist nicht ihre Art jemanden zu hintergehen. Janeway glaubt ihre Erklärung. Seven gibt zu, dass es ihr schwer fällt sich in der Crew einzufinden, da sie, verglichen mit den Borg ineffektiv und streitsüchtig ist. Sie habe aber auch schon festgestellt, dass es zu überraschenden Akten des Mitgefühls fähig ist. Janeway meint, dass sie sich über solche Dinge in der Gruppe selbst definieren. Gemeinsam versuchen sie die Ursache der Tachyonemissionen zu finden. Dazu fragt Janeway, sie nach ihren Erinnerungen bezüglich der Fluktuationen im Antriebssystemen. Paris und Torres treiben derweil weiter im Raum. Torres meint, dass dies nicht wie die Simulationen an der Sternenflottenakademie ist. Torres meint, dass das Training in Schwerelosigkeit eher an das Gefühl erinnerte, als würde man im Mutterleib schweben. Nun allerdings ist ihr flau im Magen. Paris meint, dass sie zu früh abgegangen ist und es im dritten Jahr einen sechswöchigen Kurs mit richtigen Weltraumspaziergängen gibt, sodass man sich an das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit gewöhnen kann. Torres erwidert, dass sie es nie bis zum dritten Jahr dort ausgehalten hätte: Wäre sie nicht freiwillig gegangen, hätte man sie gebeten zu gehen. Paris meint, dass er diese B'Elanna Torres gerne gekannt hätte. Doch die Halbklingonin meint, dass er sie dann gehasst hätte, worauf Paris erwidert, dass er sich dies nicht vorstellen kann. Plötzlich trifft sie ein kleiner Ionensturm. Toms Anzug hat ein Sauerstoffleck und der Computer meldet, dass der Druck bei 114 Millibar ist und bald auf 93 Millibar sinkt. Torres schließt ihn daher mit an ihren Anzug an und sie teilen sich den Sauerstoffvorrat von Torres. Doch auch B'Elanna Anzug ist beschädigt. Der Sauerstoff reicht nur noch für 30 Minuten, obwohl dieser eigentlich für 24 Stunden reichen müsste. Akt V: Rettung in letzter Minute An Bord der Voyager informiert Fähnrich Vorik den Captain darüber, dass der Impulsanstrieb in einer Stunde wieder einsatzbereit ist. Seven und Janeway analysieren derweil die Daten vom Experiment. Seven findet die Ursache des Kernbruchs. Als das Tachyonniveau eine Resonanzfrequenz erreichte, erhöhte sich der Warpkerndruck und Janeway erkennt, dass es ein Unfall war. Sie werden von Chakotay unterbrochen, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie eine Subraumträgerwelle empfangen haben, die scheinbar vom Shuttle stammt. Gleichzeitig informiert Tuvok Janeway über Interkom, dass sie auf die Brücke kommen solle. thumb|Seven hilft den Caatati mit ihrem Wissen Eine Armada von Caatatischiffen nähert sich der Voyager und Rahmin ruft sie. Er meint, dass er mit notleidenden Freunden kommt und bittet um weitere Versorgungsgüter. Janeway erklärt nochmals, dass sie nicht alle Schiffe versorgen können. Nun jedoch meint Rahmin, dass seine Flotte der Voyager überlegen ist und sie außerdem ihren Warpkern haben. Daher sollen sie ihre Forderungen sofort erfüllen. Sie wollen mehr Nahrung, Medikamente, ihren ganzen Vorrat Thorium und sie wollen Seven of Nine um ihr das anzutun, was ihren Leuten angetan wurde. thumb|Paris und Torres sprechen sich aus Paris reduziert inzwischen das Sauerstoffgemisch in den Raumanzügen, was ihnen noch ein paar Minuten Luft bringt. Torres fühlt sich wegen des Sauerstoffmangels groggy. Paris meint, dass sie überleben müssen, solange es irgendwie möglich ist. Torres hält es für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass sie am Tag der Ehre sterben wird. Paris spricht ihr jedoch mut zu und meint,d ass sie nicht vom Sterben reden soll. Torres hingegen will den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken. Paris stellt Torres eine Frage, da dies die letzte Gelegenheit sei. Er fragt sie nach ihrer Meinung über ihn. Torres berichtet, dass sie ihn für ein arrogantes Schwein war. Allerdings habe er sich zu einem anmaßenden, despotischen Schwein gewandelt. Jedoch rechtfertigt sie sich, dass dies ein Scherz war und bedauert, dass sie schon wieder anfängt ihn wegzustoßen. Sie meint, dass sie dauernd niemanden an sich heranlässt. Paris meint, dass dies der sicherste Weg sei, nicht verletzt zu werden. Torres bezeichnet sich nun selbst als Feigling, doch Paris nimmt sie in die Arme. Inzwischen umkreisen die Schiffe der Caatati die Voyager. Chakotay will sich den Weg freikämpfen, während Kim vorschlägt den Caatati etwas zu geben. Janeway kann sich allerdings kein Tauschobjekt vorstellen, mit dem die Caatati zufrieden wären. Seven of Nine ist bereit sich zu opfern und will gehen. Doch Captain Janeway ist dazu nicht bereit. Tuvok meldet, dass ihre Waffen bereit sind, allerdings ihre Schilde extrem schwach sind. Daher lässt Janeway sämtliche Notenergie auf die Schilde umleiten. Seven rät jedoch vom Kampf ab. Da die Caatati Thoriumisotope für ihre Technologie benötigen, will sie ihnen helfen. Durch die Assimilierung erlangten die Borg Kenntnis von der Replikationstechnologie für die Isotope. Seven besitzt diese Kenntnisse und könnte eine Energiematrix, die Thoriumisotope erzeugt, konstruieren. Chakotay fragt nun, wieso sie nicht gesagt hat, dass sie dies weiß. Seven meint, dass sie diese Art des Denkens nicht kennt. Die Borg assimilieren nämlich nur Technik und teilen sie nicht. Janeway fragt, wie sie nun darauf gekommen ist. Seven erklärt, dass es wohl ihre menschliche Seite ist. Während Seven mit Vorik sich an die Arbeit macht, kontaktiert Janeway die Caatati, um sie von einem Kampf abzuhalten. Auf der Krankenstation präsentieren Seven of Nine und Captain Janeway Rahmin die Vorrichtung. Diese wird Energie für alle ihre Systeme herstellen. Da sie die Matrix als Schablone verwenden können, können sie beliebig viele Geräte herstellen. Außerdem werden sie ihnen Komponenten und Spezifikationen übermitteln. Rahmin lässt die Voyager daraufhin weiterfliegen. Als Seven die Vorrichtung übergibt, meint sie, es sei ihr ein Vergnügen gewesen zu helfen. Die Caatati lassen sich darauf ein die Voyager kann weiter fliegen. Captain Janeway freut sich still über Sevens Reaktion. thumb|Rettung in letzter Minute B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris geht langsam der Sauerstoff aus und sie fordert ihn auf, die Augen zu öffnen. Paris berichtet,d ass er einen Truam hatte. Doch Torres meint, dass sie ihm etwas sagen muss. Während Paris froh sit, dass Torres das letzte ist, was er sieht, meint Torres, dass sie in jeder Hinsicht ein Feigling ist. Sie meint, dass sie jetzt ohne einen Funken Ehre stirbt und ihr dies zum ersten Mal im Leben etwas bedeutet. In dieser Situation offenbart sie ihm ihre Liebe. Paris meint, dass sie sich für ihr Liebesgeständnis einen tollen Augenblick ausgewählt habe und sie umarmen sich. Als sie sich gerade darauf eingestellt haben Arm in Arm zu sterben, taucht die Voyager auf und beamt sie an Bord. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung. Diese Episode enthält den bei Star Trek seltenen Fall, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen zwei Hauptcharakteren fundamental und dauerhaft verändert. Toms und B'Elannas amouröse Gefühle füreinander wurden in vorherigen Episoden aufgebaut und in späteren weiterentwickelt, bis zur Ehe und einem gemeinsamen Kind. Erstmals wirft die Voyager den Warpkern nach einem missglückten Transwarp-Experiment ab, um ihn später wieder aufzunehmen. Die für entwickelten Sternenflotten-Raumanzüge wurden hier erstmals in der Serie verwendet. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Day of Honor (episode) es:Day of Honor fr:Day of Honor nl:Day of Honor Tag der Ehre